Love&Hate
by fallenangelfallenangel
Summary: Kendall reflexiona sobre lo sucedido con Kick, en el cine, despues del baile y en el cumpleaños de Reynaldo. " sal de mi camino!" "no estoy en tu camino, tu estas en el mío!"
1. Chapter 1

¿como estan? esta es la primera historia que escribo en el universo de Kick Buttowski porque quiero descansar sobre otros animes de lo q escribo (Antes que termine odiandolos!)

Esto sucede durante/despues de "pelea en el cine"

**DISCLAIMER**: Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro; yo no soy dueña de nada; a las justas tengo un celular con linterna :D

* * *

.

- Encargado! Encargado! - grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver que las imagenes en la pantalla del cine comenzaban a fallar, haciendo imposible que entendiera lo que estaba viendo, ultimamente no encontraba en cartelera muchas peliculas de Marcel Pompeau asi que queria disfrutar de ésta al maximo. Por un segundo en medio de todas las imagenes proyectadas me parecio ver la figura de cierto medio doble de riesgo que estaba tratando de sacar de mi cabeza aunque sin mucho exito, Y todo por lo sucedido minutos antes.

Clarence Buttowski me habia besado.

Me sentia confundida, furiosa, decepcionada, triste...

¿dije triste? Ugh, volvamos a la parte en que me sentia furiosa.

¿como se habia atrevido el muy cretino a besarme?! No debi haber llamado al encargado, debi haberlo golpeado con todas mis fuerzas, o gritarle que eso habia sido lo mas desagradable que me habia pasado en toda mi vida.

Pero no lo hice.

Porque durante aquellos segundos que parecian durar una eternidad, senti sus calidos labios juntarse con los mios, y una sensación indescriptible se apodero de mi, ni siquiera los besos de Reynaldo habian hecho que los latidos de mi corazon golpearan mi pecho con tal fuerza; lo mas extraño es que era Clarence, CLARENCE BUTTOWSKI de quien estamos hablando! La persona que suele arruinar mis proyectos en la feria de ciencias, aquel que destruye todos los puestos de limonada que habia construido, aquel que fanfarroneaba sus "increibles hazañas" delante de todos en el salon, la persona que yo mas detestaba!

Sin embargo, por un segundo llegue a pensar que Clarence y yo teniamos muchas cosas en comun, en esos instantes no podia creer que le gustaran la misma clase de peliculas romanticas que a mi, siempre habia imaginado que si algo no traia escrito con letras brillantes la palabra INCREIBLE, no era de su interes. Pero sin duda lo mas estupido que paso por mi cabeza fue la idea de pensar que él sentia algo por mi, que detras de todas esas discusiones absurdas yo le atraia de alguna forma.

Pero luego la realidad me golpeo y cuando estuve a punto de decirle lo mucho que me habia agradado lo sucedido, vi su expresion y todos los gestos que hacia. Esta demas decir que todo eso me lastimo y una vez mas en lugar de expresar mi tristeza como las personas normales lo harian, disfrace mi pena con odio y termine acusandolo con el hermano de Mouth que lo estaba persiguiendo.

Trato de olvidar lo sucedido pero no puedo...

Senti algo frio descender por mi mejilla, ¿estaba llorando?

Suspire aliviada al darme cuenta que era la alarma de incendios que se habia activado por algun motivo, me puse de pie y decidi que era hora de volver a mi casa. Quizas leer algunos libros me ayudarian mucho mas que una pelicula romantica para olvidar lo sucedido.

Sali hacia el largo pasillo del cine Megaplex, tratando de arreglar mis ropas y mi cabello que se encontraban totalmente empapados, cuando lo vi caminando junto a Gunther. Senti una ligera opresión en mi pecho, todo esto me estaba afectando. Pero una vez mas pudo mas mi orgullo que mis sentimientos y mi dolor termino disfrazado de rencor.

- ¿que hiciste esta vez Clarence? - le dije tratando de oprimir cualquier esbozo de simpatia

- no se a que te refieres Kendall - me contesto con aquella voz que en esta ocasión me parecia de lo mas seductora, Dios...

- el cine esta inundado y este desastre lleva tu nombre en letras grandes

Me miro con total indiferencia, Gunther se alejo de nosotros corriendo de lo mas emocionado hacia las maquinas de palomitas donde desapareció de mi vista.

- un medio doble de riesgo hace lo que sea por Rock Callahan, sin arrepentirse jamas! - dijo haciendo un extraño sonido con su cuello y casi gritando - hora del Rock!

.Ahi estaba otra vez el Clarence que yo conocia muy bien: presumido, arrogante, descuidado, aquel que ponia su seguridad en ultimo lugar. Lo peor de todo es que tenia muchos otros que pensaban de la misma forma arriesgada que el, personas que lo idolatraban por ser tan increible; como Jackie la loca, quizas Clarence tambien la habia besado y por eso estaba tan obsesionada con el...

¡Dios que cosas estoy pensando! ¡A mi no me importa a quien demonios besa Buttowski!

Sin embargo mi curiosidad pudo mas y me arriesgue a preguntarle.

- ¿por que lo hiciste?

Dejo de mirar en todas direcciones y fijo su mirada en mi, logrando que me estremeciera un poco aunque logre disimularlo.

- ¿mojar todas las salas del cine? No habria sido necesario si no me hubieras acusado con Pantsy que no dejaba de perseg...

- ¡No me refiero a eso Buttowski! - lo interrumpi casi gritando - sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Lo vi dudar por un segundo, abrió la boca para decirme algo pero no emitió ningun sonido y la cerró casi de inmediato, la ansiedad comenzo a carcomerme por dentro.

¿por que no decia nada? ¿por que no empezaba con aquellos pleitos tontos que siempre teniamos, donde soliamos decirnos las cosas mas absurdas y los insultos mas estupidos?

- ¿te parece divertido burlarte de mi Clarence? ¿piensas que yo tambien soy una pieza mas en tu juego de lo increible?

No se porque le dije eso, estaba dejando que mis emociones me ganaran y dijera lo primero que venia a mi cabeza.

- ¿que? Por supuesto que no!

- ¿entonces? - le dije algo exasperada

Pude ver a lejos a Gunther que por algun motivo no se acercaba a nosotros, quizas intuia que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y no queria interrupirnos.

Era eso o es que estaba muy ocupado comiendo palomitas de maiz.

Senti como si hubiera pasado varios Minutos, cuando en realidad solo habian transcurrido apenas algunos segundos.

- ¿Kick? - no se porque decidi llamarlo de esa manera y no por su nombre real. Levanto la mirada clavando sus ojos en mi, y justo antes de que empezara a hablar, una de las salas de cine comenzo a proyectar una pelicula de uno de esos heroes de accion que tanto le gustaban.

- Kendall, yo...

- "_no se pierda proximamente en su edicion platino en Dvd, Rock Callahan en... Perseo en Pittsburgh..."_

- ...solo queria decirte que...

-_"... mas accion!..."_

-... y creeme cuando te digo que...

_-" ...mas acrobacias!..."_

- ...muy en el fondo...

_- "...mas motocross!..."_

- ...Kendall yo ...

- "_... y **nada** de nenas, Perseo en Pittsburgh! Disponible en todas las tiendas"_

No se si fue mi imaginacion o aquella estupida esperanza que tenia muy en el fondo, pero de verdad pense que iba a decirme algo relacionado a sus sentimientos, sin embargo su respuesta fue totalmente lo opuesto a eso.

- ... te odio.

Mi orgullo herido se convirtió rapidamente en furia y los deseos que tenia de estrangularlo crecian con cada segundo que pasaba.

- el sentimiento es mutuo - le respondi furiosa.

- solo te bese para distraer a Pantsy, y fue como besar un tempano de hielo.

- ¿asi? Para mi ese beso fue de lo mas asqueroso.

- apuesto a que el perro de Chikarelli besa mejor.

- no dudaria de que ya lo hayas besado.

- sal de mi camino Kendall!

- no estoy en tu camino, tu estas en el mío!

- vete!

- no, tu vete!

- bien!

- bien!

- bien!

- BIEN!

Gunther se acercó rapidamente a nosotros al escuchar la discusion, sin embargo no me dijo nada. Por lo menos el me tenia algo de respeto.

- deberias relajarte Kendall, si sigues asi tendras arrugas cuando cumplas 13 - me dijo acomodandose el caso que siempre traia en la cabeza.

- por lo menos tendre todos mis huesos en su lugar! - le contesté con rapidez.

- vamonos Gunther, te llevo a tu casa en la Azul

- ehhh... no estoy seguro de esto Kick, la ultima vez todas las ruedas...

Los vi alejarse por el gran pasillo del Megaplex, suspire hondo y me apoye en una de las paredes de aquel lugar tratando de recomponerme. ¿que sucedia conmigo? Por un segundo crei sentir algo por Clarence Buttowski y eso era inconcebible! Yo amaba a Reynaldo quien a pesar de ser algo extraño, era muy sensato y me tenia por encima de todos. Era ilogico que yo me encontrara pensando en Buttowski quien habia dicho claramente que yo no le interesaba y cuyas acrobacias me parecian de lo mas absurdas.

Ugh!

Pero menciono algo sobre algunas arrugas y lo mal que se me veria a los 13, ¿es que en el fondo se preocupaba por mi apariencia?¿pensaba que yo era bonita aunque no era increible? Quizas se dejo influenciar por aquel tonto comercial de accion y no llego a decirme que...

¡Oh por Dios, nuevamente stoy pensando en Clarence como si me interesara!, juro que este tipo de cosas nunca volveran a pasar, cuanto mas alejada este de Buttowski sera mejor para mi, nunca en mi vida dejare que él se me acerque mas de lo debido, yo Kendall Celeste Perkins lo juro!

Pero antes que nada, debo ir a cambiarme de ropas antes de que pesque un resfriado.

- ahhhh.. chuuuuu!.

Demasiado tarde.

* * *

Bueno ahi termina (obviamente Kendall no esperaba que ocurriera lo de "bailando con el enemigo" y "mano a mano" que vinieron despues de este episodio); nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

hola de nuevo, pues se me ocurrio añadirle un par de capitulos mas a este one- shot, asi que me puse a escribir.

dedicado a Naruhinaxsiempre que bombardeo mi bandeja con mensajes pidiendome mas de Kick Buttowski. (es una bromita, te mando muchos cariños :) )

este capitulo sucede durante/despues de Bailando con el enemigo

**DISCLAIMER: Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro**

* * *

Esta semana fue sin duda alguna la peor que he tenido en mis doce años, ¿se han preguntado por qué cada vez que se proponen olvidar algo, la vida se empeña en recordarselos?

bueno eso me ha sucedido toda la semana, y una vez mas ese algo tiene nombre:

Clarence Buttowski.

Ugh!, lo odio, lo detesto! ahora se le dió por inventar tonterias; por ejemplo, el otro dia en la clase de Fitzpatrick dijo que habia peleado con una "reina rata gigante", es decir ¿quien cree eso aparte de Jackie la loca? esa historia iba en contra de todas las leyes de la naturaleza y evolución, el mismo Darwin se horrorizaria al oir eso! Fitzpatrick le dijo que aquello era imposible, sin embargo igual lo aprobo porque dijo que su historia era entretenida.

pero lo peor de todo fue cuando la clase de gimnasia fue cambiada por una de baile, Reynaldo no habia ido ese dia a la escuela por lo que me vi en problemas cuando observe que todos se agrupaban y yo iba quedandome sola, por lo visto todos los chicos de la clase se sienten intimidados por una mujer inteligente y no los culpo, ninguno de ellos esta a mi altura.

mi mala suerte aumento cuando vi que el unico chico que quedaba era El ¡¿Dios por qué?! me negue de inmediato, porque aun recuerdo lo sucedido en el cine y como se burlo de mi, él tampoco estuvo de acuerdo y comenzamos a discutir, pero al enterarnos de que reprobariamos no tuvimos mas opción que acceder.

senti una corriente electrica recorrer mi espalda en el momento en que tomo mi mano, sin embargo no duro mucho porque la campana de la escuela comenzo a repicar anunciando el termino de las clases, si algo teniamos en comun era que queriamos ganar y por el corto ensayo que tuvimos nos dimos cuenta de que Jackie y Gunther eran una pareja de temer.

- escucha Clarence, quiero ganar a como de lugar asi que sera mejor que dejes de fanfarronear y nos pongamos a entrenar - le dije mientras saliamos de la escuela.

- sera mejor que tu te pongas a entrenar Kendall, dudo mucho que los libros te ayuden a ejercitarte - me contesto sin ocultar su molestia

- los libros me ayudaran en el futuro mucho mas que una patineta azul.

ni bien dije eso, el autobus de la escuela partió y me quede sin transporte para volver a casa.

- ¿decias? - me respondió con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se subia a su patineta - te llevaria a casa Kendall, pero vamos en direcciones opuestas.

- mi casa esta al lado de la tuya Clarence - le dije muy mortificada, abrio los ojos sorprendido y agrego:

- ehh, cierto... bueno adios! - y con esto hizo ademan de irse.

- ¿¡ y el ensayo de baile?! - le grite en un ultimo intento de evitar que se vaya.

lo vi detenerse a medio camino murmurando algo entre dientes y regreso hacia donde estaba.

- esta bien Kendall, iremos a mi casa donde te mostrare lo que es tener estilo - y con esto hizo un espacio a su lado para llevarme a casa.

mi corazon latió a mil por hora en el momento en que me subi a esa cosa tan insegura, aunque tambien influyo el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca mio, incluso llegue a abrazarlo durante todo el trayecto, fue tan... tan...

tan espantoso! nunca crei que Clarence pudiera conducir esa patineta con tanta velocidad, pasamos por debajo de un camion, esquivamos como tres perros que no dejaban de perseguirnos y eso sin contar el numero de semaforos en rojo que pasamos.

una vez en su casa y despues de avisarle a papi que la sra Buttowski me inivitaba a almorzar, Clarence y yo logramos ponernos de acuerdo para aquel dichoso baile luego de una breve discusion: cada uno lo interpretaria a su estilo y de alguna manera lograriamos combinarlos.

al dia siguiente acordamos reunirnos para irnos juntos a clase, busque por todas partes un atuendo que reflejara la elegancia que me caracteriza y tome prestada una de las hachas de la coleccion de papi, supongo que no le molestara que la use por algunas horas.

sali de mi casa y me dirigi hacia donde estaba Buttowski y no pude contener la carcajada al ver como estaba vestido.

- ¿que te parece tan gracioso Kendall? o ¿es que el casco que llevas puesto te aprieta demasiado la cabeza? - me dijo en un tono burlon

- este es un caso vikingo y me sorprende que no los conozcas ya que tu amigo es uno de ellos.

- ¿en serio? no lo habia notado! - me contesto sonriendo y con un tono sarcastico.

- ¿por que llevas una mascara Clarence? ¿te averguenza que la gente sepa lo ridiculo que eres?

- en realidad me averguenza que la gente sepa que ando contigo Kendall.

- mira quien lo dice, parece que te pusiste la ropa interior por encima de los pantalones -replique enfureciendome con cada segundo

- es un traje de lucha libre, pero tu no sabes de eso señorita antidiversion.

- yo se mucho de diversion.

- no es cierto.

- que si!

- que no!

- que si!

- que no!

- que si!

- ya basta, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa - me dijo finalizando nuestra discusion, Dios ¿es que cada vez que nos vieramos iba a ser asi? ¿discutiendo de todo y nada a la vez?

una vez que llegamos a la escuela todos se nos quedaron viendo, seguramente escandalizados del atuendo de Kick, ¿dije Kick? lo siento, quise decir CLARENCE, casi de inmediato comenzamos a bailar tratando de que nuestros pasos fueran al ritmo de la musica, podia observar a Jackie maldecir entre dientes y mirarme furiosa, y todo porque yo estaba bailando con el chico que a ella le gustaba, era tan divertido..

Ugh! eso sono tan cursi, aunque no tuve tiempo de pensar nada mas porque sali volando por una de las ventanas del gimnasio, sin embargo Clarence me atrapo y no dejo que cayera al piso; bailamos junto al equipo de Football mientras que Jackie y Gunther lo hicieron con las porristas, la melodia cambio de repente y senti una de las manos de Clarence tomar la mia mientras que la otra rodeaba mi cintura, era tan dificil mantenerme tranquila, senti un sudor frio recorrer mi espalda debido a mi nerviosismo.

de alguna manera cada salto mortal, cada pirueta extrema, cada voltereta increible que haciamos resultaba perfecta y una vez mas Buttowski no me parecia tan desagradable despues de todo, quizas no era tan fanfarron, quizas si era un acrobata extremo...

lo observe sonreirme al mismo tiempo que la musica llegaba a su fin y no pude evitar sonreirle de vuelta; por algunos segundos me perdi en el azul intenso de sus ojos y una sensacion de jubilo se apodero de mi cuando lo oi decirme:

- Kendall, eres tan elegante.

su rostro estaba a solo unos centimetros del mio.

- y tu eres tan increible - le respondi deseando que aquella distancia se acortara.

senti que me tomaba con fuerza de la cintura mientras que yo me abrazaba de su cuello sin quitarnos la mirada el uno del otro, esperando a ver quien daba el siguiente paso.

la magia del momento se termino cuando la profesora de gimnasia se exaspero por nuestra indecision y grito "Besala!" arruinando el momento, ya que en ese instante ambos recordamos lo mucho que nos odiabamos.

al no haber ganador la decision se tomaria con un juego de quemados, lo cual era en vano ya que todos los balones iban dirigidos a Chico Emo, ese si que era extraño.

observe a la distancia a Buttowki quien trataba de mantener alejada a Jackie, quien no paraba de abrazarlo y tratar de robarle un beso, ahora era yo la que se sentia furiosa, no pude contenerme y le lance un balon, dejandola privada en medio del gimnasio, oh si...

Clarence me observo atonito con la boca abierta.

- Gracias - me dijo - Jackie me estaba volviendo loco.

comence a reir nerviosamente mientras jugueteaba con una de mis trenzas, cuando una tercera voz nos interrumpio.

- Kendall cariño, te busque por todas partes, me dijeron que tu baile fue casi perfecto y no lo dudo, eres muy elegante, muy fina, aunque no podria decir lo mismo de Buttowski.

era Reynaldo.

correccion

era MI NOVIO Reynaldo.

- Reynaldo! - dije muy sorprendida - ehh, ¿que haces aqui?

- tuve una severa reaccion alergica a unas flores que trataba de obtener para ti primor, y hace unos minutos me dieron de alta del hospital, lamento haberte abandonado bomboncito.

nunca habia tenido tantas ganas de que Reynaldo desapareciera de mi vista como las estaba teniendo en este momento, vi a Clarence hacer un gesto de repulsion y salir del gimnasio seguido por Gunther, senti una ligera opresion en mi pecho y todo mi buen animo desaparecio, ¿que me estaba pasando?.

- ¿Bomboncito? - oi decir a mi novio quien parecio notar mi repentino cambio de humor - ¿sucede algo?

- ehh, no nada. mejor salgamos del gimnasio, no puedo esperar a cambiar mis ropas - le conteste tratando de sonar calmada, Reynaldo se conformo con mi respuesta y comenzo a narrarme su odisea en el hospital mientras caminabamos por el pasillo. Podia escuchar su voz pero no lo oia, porque mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte y pude darme cuenta de algo.

que esta fue la peor semana de mi vida.

porque fue la semana que descubri que estaba enamorandome de Clarence Buttowski

y eso no era bueno.

Ugh!.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

* en el episodio en que Kick pierde su casco, sale una imagen de el cuando era bebe y muestran que tiene ojos azules, lo digo por si alguno tiene esa duda.

escribi el capitulo de corrido asi que si hay algun error ortografico es por eso, me da flojera revisar lo que escribo (lo se, soy una peeesima autora).

nos vemos en el capitulo final :)

FA2


End file.
